1487 DR
* 10 Hammer The First Tymanther-Unther War ends with a decisive Tymantheran victory. * 9 Marpenoth The monks of Candlekeep are revealed to have several agents of other groups among their number, including netherese, red wizards and members of the Moonstars - including Laeral and Alustriel Silverhand. When the netherese monks attack their fellows, the others reveal themselves and battle for control of the library. Elminster deceives the netherese into believing that he is Telamont Tanthul and Larloch convinces him to use the wards of Candlekeep to bolster the new Weave but then betrays Elminster by stealing the power for himself. * 9-13 Marpenoth: The flying city of Shade moves directly against Myth Drannor. Telamont Tanthul drains the energies of Myth Drannor's mythal in order to turn the new Weave into a Shadow Weave for his mistress. Larloch strikes against the elves in the confusion and the Srinshee appears to defend them. Shade eventually crashes into Myth Drannor but a hastily erected ward protects the Tree of Souls from the impact. * 10 Hammer The war wizard Ilstan Nyaril sacrifices his life to allow the return of the god Azuth. * 9 Marpenoth: Hadrhune is killed again. Telamont forbids his resurrection due to the potential interference of spirits trapped in the new Weave. * 13 Marpenoth: Dove Falconhand succumbs to injuries sustained while rallying the baelnorn of Myth Drannor to come out of their tombs and defend their city. ** The Srinshee sacrifices herself to wrest the stolen Weave energy from Larloch and Telamont and bolster Mystra's new Weave. She also teleports Ilsevele Miritar and Fflar Melruth to safety in Semberholme. **Princes of Shade Vattick Tanthul was killed by Dove Falconhand ** Elminster assassinated Telamont Tanthul. * Shar chooses Telamont Tanthul to be her new Chosen. * The gods Asmodeus and Azuth separate and become individual gods. Nanna-Sin is resurrected, though as an immortal instead of as a god, as part of a covenant struck between Enlil and Asmodeus. * The Second Sundering ends. Many deities previously thought gone have managed to make a comeback by the conclusion of this event: Mystra, Helm , Mask , Lathander , Bhaal , Eilistraee Ed Greenwood (June 2015) Spellstorm (Wizards of the Coast), Vhaeraun are known examples. * Abeir begins to re-separate from Toril in the spring, heralding volcanic eruptions and earthquakes. The process is completed by the fall. * Rumors abound about that chasms created by the Spellplague are disappearing. * People and lands thought lost during the Spellplague begin to reappear. * The winter of this year is longer than any other recorded in the Realms. * The Court of Three, a secret society made up of shadovar survivors is established in one of the more intact towers of the Citadel of the Raven. *Larloch shattered the minds of many of Shade's finest arcanists, among them Prince Aglarel Tanthul. * Vangerdahast is returned to human form by Mystra. * Evermeet, Lantan, and Nimbral (all nations thought lost to the Spellplague) send ships to the mainland, along the Sword Coast and the coast of the Shining South. * Halruaan Skyship are spotted throughout South Faerûn. ;Novels * Hero * ''Maestro'' *''The Devil You Know'' ends. * The Herald References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}}